This Time, This Time for Sure!
by FawnspiritForever
Summary: 'Taug, loosers, it's ze awesome Prussia. If you haven't heard of me, which means you suck wurst, zen you're about to- ze great Kingdom of Prussia, after, erm, dormanties, iz coming back, better zen ever, to rock ze world as a nation again! Don't listen to Vest, I'm actually doing it zis time, I swear! ...'Course, I guess zats easier said zen done...


**A/N: Gutentaug, everyone, and welcome to my newest story, "This Time-This Time for Sure!". This is my first serious Hetalia fanfiction, so I'm very excited for it! I'm working on the plot to make this a unique, interesting story and will update as much as possible. I've put alot of work into this and I hope you all like it! Characters belong to Hidekaz Himayara.**

**And with that, mein friends, enjoy the show.**

* * *

**This Time-This Time for Sure! **

**Chapter 1**

_The sun, a perfect disc of molten gold suspended in the sky by the thin strand of the coming dusk, poured amber rays to submerge the field, painting the land a golden wonderland. Gentle periwinkle swirls of the sky danced behind it, streaks of bejeweled fuchsia and melancholy orange bathing the horizon in a luminescent chartreuse._

_Sweet breezes flowed through the silent air, bringing with them feathered melodies and a cool crispness, as if a promise of the oncoming nightfall was whispering into the wind._

_A scene so perfect, go godly it would bring a painter to his knees and weep of the beauty._

_Serenity had fallen, and the earth was quick to soak it in._

_Long tresses of silken blonde played and twisted with the breeze, sometimes falling into crystal blue eyes, only to be quickly swept away. For the first time in centuries, a smile- a smile!- had graced the pale lips, no matter how small it was._

'_It's so beautiful. I forgot how amazing the world can be with that brunette lunatic convinced he has to be the center of my attention 24/7.'_

_Oh, the glory and wonder of a quiet, peaceful sunset…_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

…_And there it went._

_Extremely annoyed, the man turned to rant at the owner of this obnoxious laugh, and blinked in surprise when he found not a soul there._

_And yet the annoying cackling continued._

_Now more curious then anything, the blonde stood up and looked around._

'_There,' he concluded, striding towards the hill the sound appeared to be coming from behind._

_He walked around the base, peaking around to the other side._

…_Huh?_

_An unfamiliar boy (impossible- he knew every inch of this land and all it's inhabitants!) was laughing his head off for no apparent reason, swinging around a large wooden sword twirling and tossing it, like he was the king of the world. His sterling locks glinted, blending in with his snow pale skin and small silver white outfit with a black cross spawning his chest and an ivory cape, making his wild crimson eyes pop like a pink hippopotamus in the tundra._

_The child spun around to face the man, blinking for a moment before breaking into a devilish grin. "Yo!"_

"…_Gutentaug…" replied the man slowly._

_The boy spun his sword distractedly with one hand before looking up again. "Zo. You vould be?"_

"_I'm Germania," he answered._

"_Sheesh. Zats kind of a mouthful, old timer."_

_Germania's eyebrow twitched of annoyance but kept totally, miraculously calm. "Who are you zen? I've never zeen you before."_

_He pouted. "Can't guess?" He put his tiny fists on his hips indignantly. _

_He thought for a moment. Strange child showing up in the middle of a field, no parents, acting completely at home… "Oh...you're a new born country, aren't you?"_

"_Hella right!" beamed the child. "And I'm going to be ze collest one zis unworthy earth vill ever be blessed vith seeing!"_

_Great. An egocentric one._

_As if Germania needed anymore egocentric ones._

"_I'm already a fierce and might warrior," the boy continued to boast. "Did you not see zat totally epic sword skillage I just did right zere? Ja. Self taught, beyotch! I shall conquer ze vorld one day, just you vatch!"_

"…_It's not that eas-"_

"_All shall bow before my awesomeness. All shall have posters of my awesomeness on zeir bedroom walls. Michaelfreakingangelo will make MARBLE STATUES of my awesomeness. I vill be ze coolest kingdom like EVER!"_

_The man's face was about to peel off from the kid's me-rant and the shocking volume of it. "Vell, okay, glad to see you're…a dreamer…do you have a name?"_

_The child snorted. "Do I have a name? Do I have a name? Of COURSE I do you geezer, ze whole WORLD vill be chanting it zomeday!"_

"_Which would be?"_

_The little country grinned, putting one palm on his side and raising the hand clutching the fake weapon high in the air, pointing the tip straight up, slicing through the heart of the heavens above._

"_Prussia!"_

* * *

_He had lost land._

_His sword snapped._

_He had accidentally groped that man-girl thing._

_And, to top it off, he was getting kicked out of the Teutonic Knights. ("'You must be zis tall to stay a knight!' my ass…")_

_Worst._

_Week._

_EVER._

_Prussia groaned, slamming his forehead against the stone wall of the cathedral until his skull felt numb to the bone. "This SUCKS," he mumbled to himself. "Vat ze hell, God?"_

"_Sorry," came the disembodied apology._

"_Do you not love me anymore?" he wailed._

"_No, I still love you. Tell you what…to cheer you up, I give you full holy permission to beat the snot out of that wimp Austria."_

"…_I love you, God."_

"_I love you too."_

_Skipping out with newfound glee, he beamed as his gaze fell upon the violet eyed brunette playing his stupid girly guitar that you couldn't even strum, played with that stick with strings on it._

_The young Austria looked up and upon seeing the tiny nation sighed. "What now, you imbecile? You're interrupting my Mozart time. Did you know he- AH!"_

_Austria yelped as he was suddenly tackled to the ground, his precious violin knocked out of his hands. "SURPRISE VITAL REGION OCCUPATION INVASION! I HAVE HOLY PERMISSION TO!"_

* * *

_The tiny blonde child's blue eyes were stretched wide with wonder, flitting around the room like a hummingbird between flowers, trying to take in the house of the Holy Roman Empire and it's occupants at once. He gently tugged on indigo sleeves covering the arms of the older nation whom arm's he was nestling into, small legs fumbling in cute circles in the air from under his dark gray birth gown, a creamy yellow ribbon, the color of a harvest moon's light, tied around his neck._

"_Oo! How CUTE!" cooed the now teenage Germanic kingdom, gently scratching under the barely-a-toddler's chin, either not seeing or ignoring the face he made in response. "Where'd you get him again, manbore?"_

_Austria, cradling the young boy, sighed of irritation but looked down at the newborn country and smiled again. "In the meadow. Just a little boy, younger than most countries when they're found, and I was happy to expand the emp- er, take him in."_

_The quiet and oddly stoic child glared._

"_Vell he's a total cutiepie- I love him!" squealed the Prussian, ruffling his hair. "Who is he?"_

"_He's your brother."_

"_ZEN I HATE HIM."_

* * *

"_So, I know zat we had kinda a rough start and all, me thinking you were a boy and you thinking zat too, but now zat you're older, I zink you're totally hot. Hungary, vill you go out vith me?"_

_SMACK._

"_OW! Heh, heh, kidding…backing away now…"_

* * *

"_Vest."_

"_Vat?"_

"…_The vorld is vull of assholes."_

"_Ja, ja. I know."_

_The two disheveled brothers sat hunched over a bar counter, them, the bartender, and a couple making out in a booth the only souls left in the tiny building. (The eerie deer heads mounted on the wall did not count.)_

_They stared solemnly into their beer mugs, one of the only things they had enough money on them to buy. The loss of World War One had been a crushing blow to both countries and brought their economies into smithereens, not to mention the rest of the world now treating the two like cow schieze they had trotted through._

_Prussia took another swig and sighed. "Oh, mein got, Vest, zis isn't fair! Vhy does everybody hate us? Our economies suck vorse zen England's cooking. And zat's looow, man."_

"_Ve'll find a vay to get back, bruder," Germany reassured in an attempt to cheer up his older sibling. Well, that, and to get him to shut up so he could actually think of a solution._

_Prussia tiredly rubbed his temple. "Oh, ja, everybody says zat, sure, and nothing happens. Zere's zis new nutjob dude Hitler giving people pep talks about zat…ah, if only. But it's just vishful thinking."_

"_For now. But zings HAVE to get better for us at zome point…"_

* * *

"_Okay. Zo, ve all know zat ze Nazis are total loonies and are trying to make us part of Germany, but we von't stand for it! Because ve are might Prussia! WHO'S WITH ME?"_

_A mighty 'Hoorah!' of about 7 people rang throughout the council room. This would've been impressive, had there only been 8 people in the room. But instead it just came out plain pathetic with the other 196 who stayed quiet._

_Prussia's face fell. "Oh, come on, vat's wrong vith you guys? Vere's your Prussian spirit? Are you all just gonna give up and succumb to that stupid act?"_

_A ripple of quiet murmurs confirmed it._

_He slammed his fist on the table. "Zis is stupid! I vill not tolerate it. Prussia shall stay strong and wickedly cool forever and zere's nothing anyone can do about it!" Confident in himself, he let a cocky smirk overtake his mouth as he folded his arms. "Okay. You can all go now." Quiet groans of "Finally, I'm starving!" alerted him his soldiers were relieved._

_They so loved him._

_Prussia looking tenderly after them. How he loved his soldiers. He had a strong army at his command. His land was wide and spacious. He had a rich history and even richer beer. Who did those jerks think they were? Prussia was amazing and wasn't going down!_

_Humming contently, he sat down and nibbled a mutton leg, gulping down alcohol along with it._

"_U-um…s-sir?"_

_He turned to face the squeaky, terrified voice, annoyed his meal was being interrupted. "Vat?"_

_The general nervously fidgeted, avoiding eyecontact. "U-um…okay, s-so zis vasn't my idea, y'know. Ze other traitors a-agreed to it, not me! A-and…u-uh…w-we figured w-we had t-to tell you about wh-what everyone decided…"_

_Prussia shrugged and went back to his food, mouth full, mumbling around the meat. "M'kay, get on with it."_

_Two soldiers sat outside the room on guard duty, whispering to each other. "I say he's dead," muttered one._

"_Oh, yeah. Telling HIM news like that? Vell, he vas a good guy…I'm going to miss him."_

"_Ja. I vonder how he's taking it…" The first soldier put his ear against the side in an attempt to hear the exchange happen in the building. He could pick up nervous ramblings and an overabundance of apologies…before yanking his head away by the explosive roar that followed._

"_VAT? VAT ZE HELL DO YOU MEAN, I'M NOT A COUNTRY ANYMORE?"_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter- I wanted a timeline through Prussia's life up to him being disbanded as a nation as my first chapter or introduction, and since it's all in the past, that's why the whole thing is italicised. (...Spelling on that?) This is my first time writing Prussia, I hope I kept him in character. o.o' Reviews, faves, alerts, all those lovely checkboxes would be very, very much appreciated, and I'll update ASAP. Thank you! **


End file.
